Consumables
Here is a list of all consumables in Uranverien. List * Dirty water: Dirty water from the ocean. Gives a little health boost and 4 rads. Gives -10 H2O, Teeth-4. 15 HP. * Irradiated water: Mutated water from the ocean. Gives 10 rads and small health boost. Gives -5 H2O, Teeth-6. 7 HP. * Purified water: Clean water. No rads, and gives a small health boost. Gives -30 H2O. 25 HP. * Flat Xeqso: Fizzy drink. Gives 2 rads, +4 H2O, and small health boost. Gives -8 SLP, Teeth-1 20 ADP 20 HP.. * Xeqso Enigma: Glowing 4+ fizzy drink. Glows pink. Gives +12 rads, +10 H2O, medium health boost, and increases player’s skills temporarily. Gives -10 SLP, Teeth -4. 100 ADP.40 HP. +1 Sight. * Cold Xeqso: Fresh Xeqso. Gives +2 H2O, medium health boost, and -10 SLP, Teeth -1. 30 ADP. 25 HP. * Beer: Pre-War bottle of Jubila. Gives very small health boost, but +6 H2O, -1 Smart, +1 Social, +1 Strong. 60 ADP. * Vodka: Pre-War bottle of Schwuzth. Gives very small health boost, but +8 H2O, -1 Smart, +1 Social, and +1 Strong. 100 ADP. * Wine: Pre-War bottle of Red Lion. +5 H2O, +1 Social, +1 Serendipity. Small health boost. 75 ADP. * Lager: Pre-War bottle of Weakbow. Small health boost, +9 H2O, +1 Social, +1 Strong, -2 Smart, 100 ADP. * Whiskey: Pre-War bottle of St. Perez. Small health boost, +15 H2O, +1 Social, -1 Smart, 150 Addiction Points. * Cigarettes: (Lighter required) Pre-War box of Big Boss: +3 H2O, +1 Smart, -1 Speed, Rad Res.-3. Teeth-15. -6 HP. * Toothpaste: Pre-War pack of Toothy. (Toothbrush required). Cleans your teeth and reduces Teeth to zero. Effects: Teeth-ALL. * Tea: Pre-War cup of Nipton. Smart +1, SLP -40, +13 H2O, 150 Addiction Points. (Teabags required, and mug or flask. Water, kettle, and milk required.) 18 HP. * Coffee: Pre-War cup of Tweak. –SLP 50, + 1 Smart, +25 H2O, 150 ADP. (Water, instant coffee, sugar, kettle (optional) required). 20 HP. * Tailswinger Meat: FOD -112, +1 Strength, +1 Sight, +15 Rads. 40 HP. * Enigator Meat: FOD -120, -10 SLP, Teeth -4. 125 ADP. 40 HP. +1 Sight. * Dog Meat: FOD-35, +4 Rads. 40 HP. * Crisps: Pre-War packet of Mayes. FOD-27, Rads+2. 10 HP. * Twinkie: Pre-War vanilla cream bar. Survived rads. FOD-9. 6 HP. * Muffin: Chocolate muffin. FOD-22, Rads+4, 10 HP. * Human Flesh: FOD-60, Rads+16, 40 HP, -10 Karma Points. * Leaper Legs: FOD-15, Rads+5, 12 HP. * Curler Venom: Rads+13, -15 HP, -2PR. -1 Smart, -1 Strong. * Catfish Meat: Rads+8, 10 HP. FOD -12 * W’Grejda Blood: Rads+6, PR-1, +10HP. * Achse Steak: Rads+2, +7 HP. –FOD 30 * Grilled Rayonnéeour Meat: -FOD 160, Rads+7, 30 HP, +1 Strong, +1 Stamina * Shōshahachi Honey: Rads +2, 6 HP, +1 Smart * Shōshahachi Venom: Rads+4, -20 HP, -1 Smart, -1 Sight. * Ant nectar: +3 Rads, +11 HP, -40 FOD, +15 H2O, +1 Speed. * Iguana Meat: -10 FOD, +4 Rads, 8 HP. * Venus Mantrap Leaves: -6 FOD, -13 H2O, +5 Rads, 13 HP. * Venus Mantrap Sap: -10 FOD, +5 Rads, +4 H2O, 15 HP. * Deodorant: Pre-War can on deadorant. Makes player smell nice and increases Social & HYG by one point for fourteen hours while it lasts. Very rare. * Milk: Used for making coffee, tea, and other consumables. Found in bottles or made by milking Nandi. -25 H2O, +4 Rads, 15 HP. * Nandi Steak: -20 FOD, +2 Rads, 20 HP. * Swampbeast Poison Gland: -1 Sight, -1 Smart, -1 Stamina, -20 HP. * Pasta: Bowl of pasta. +1 Rad, -20 FOD, 15 HP. * AtomClusters: Pre-War cereal. -10 FOD, -2 Rads (5 with Milk and bowl and spoon), (-5 H2O with Milk and bowl and spoon), 15 HP (20 with Milk and bowl and spoon) * Fresh Fruit And Vegetables (Apple, Pear, Potato, Carrot, Orange) -20 H2O, -20 FOD, 15 HP. * Bubblegum: Pre-War box of Wriggley: +1 Rad, +2 FOD, 3 HP. * Energy Drink: Pre-War can of Red Rebel. +2 Rads, -20 H2O, 12 HP, +1 Speed, +1 Stamina. * Dementia Medicine: Removes Dementia Effects for 24 hours. Not taking every 24 Hours results in worse Dementia Effects. Not using for 5 days will result in death